


Where is it? Where is the Sunrise?

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Series: First the Reckoning then the Rising. [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is her Doctor, Lexa is in a facility, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Disclaimer, I wrote this wanting to get into the mind of someone who has mental health issues and hopefully understand better what it is like for them.  T I mean no disrespect and welcome criticisms or comments about what it's like. If you do not wish to post it here, my email is honitea@gmail.com.  I hope I will hear from readers.Thank you for reading my work.





	Where is it? Where is the Sunrise?

It is easy to fall through the cracks when no one is looking at you. If they aren't… do you even exist? Do you breathe, does your breath count?

Lexa was tired, every day was a struggle, every day was a new set of projects and jobs that demanded more time, more energy, and more will. Each moment of her life was devoted to just staying above water, paddling paddling paddling. 

As each new day dawned, more of who she is was lost. Calm became a pause before the shit storm hit. Swirling and twisting and destroying everything down to the rotten boards in its path.

The world around her was complex, but her mind was simple, a struggle to understand and catalogue things into their proper functioning spaces. It seems like the world was not her friend, but the cruel bullies that use to tease her and hurt her and take more of her soul with every jab both verbal and physical. 

No one saw her, no one cared. She was alone in this world, wanting desperately to be seen and valued that she lay her troubles bare only to be ignored. Adding another scar to her riddled soft skin. The pain and confusion would then seeped out of her in a constant stream of verbal self-assaults and fits of unfocused ballistic rage. 

She felt incomplete, imperfect and too flawed to be right. She was wrong, and she didn't understand why.

 

Clarke watched from the observation room behind the two way mirror, her new patient, Lexa Woods. She listened to the words of self-flagellation being used like a cat o nine tails, seeing as each barb of self-confusion and self-hatred, seem to cause Lexa to shrink smaller and smaller. 

After watching for a few minutes more, she left the observation room to sit quietly and unobtrusively off to the side on the floor. Listening to the agony and pain that radiated from Lexa. 

Then in a clear voice she stated "I see you."

She watched as Lexa didn't pause, but continued to berate herself. Over and over. Again after a few moments she stated this again, and again her voice never raising above it's clear and leveled tone. 

Finally, Lexa seems to register Clarkes voice, and stops tilting her head to the left to listen. Once again in a clear leveled tone Clarke says "I see you, Lexa"

Lexa immediately begins to cry.


End file.
